Brothers In Disguise
by coyotemoonmistress
Summary: One shot. An accidental DamonxStefan while trying to write a ficlet for my other story! Whoops! Rated M for a reason. Damon and Stefan are close as normal brothers but happens when Stefan's curiousity gets the better of him? Language and adult themes.


**Warning! This fic contains language and sexy times - rated M for a reason! These characters also don't belong to me, although since it's an AU most of it's me.**

**So. I tried to write a ficlet of StefanxDamon for my other story and this happened! I was just getting into the good stuff and I looked at the word count and I was like Shit. So here's this. I suppose it could whet the appetites of people who were waiting for that long fic I promised to write, I wanted that to be more angsty so I might still attempt it.**

**Anyway hope this is okay. I got the idea and just had to follow through. Grammar isn't my strong suit and the story could be better.**

Stefan was Damon's shadow – always had been. Little brothers looked up to their big brothers, that's just how it is. The Salvatore boys were a little closer than normal but everyone just assumes it was due to their mother's death. This was true; Damon was 10 when their mother passed and there was no comfort to be found from their father. So the boys grew to depend on each other and there were no secrets between them.

But one cool autumn afternoon Damon broke that trust, "It's grown up stuff Stefan; you wouldn't understand. I'll tell you all about it when you're older." Stefan couldn't believe how serious Damon was. Damon and Stefan both had other friends but most of the time it was as if they were tethered together.

"I'm old enough! I'm 16! Father has showed me how to shoot, I have my own horse, and I've almost finished my studies. Besides you're 18! You're not an 'adult' either!" Stefan was so frustrated. Age had never been an issue before.

"I'll be turning 19 in two months, that's beside the point. Come on Stef, please just go inside and find something to do. I'll make it up to you later; I'll take you to the waterfall." Damon was getting embarrassed by Stefan's clinginess. What Jarod had to tell him couldn't wait.

"I've been to the waterfall Damon; we swam there when I was like 6!" Damon groaned then had an idea, "Have you been inside the cave behind the waterfall?" Damon smiled as Stefan took the bait perfectly; his frown turning into an excited grin. He was still sounded hesitant, "Okay. It better be amazing and you have to promise to tell me what Jarod said when I'm 'old enough'."

Damon sighed in relief, he was worried how to deal with Stefan later considering there is no such cave but he'd cross that bridge when he come to it. "Sure thing. Go back inside, I won't be long."

Stefan started back to the house but turned just before he got inside to see Damon walking to the stables with his friend Jarod. Of course as soon as the other boys entered the stables Stefan ran down and hid outside, eager to hear what could be such a big secret.

"Damon you don't know what you're missing! Those girls down there know so much and they're more than willing! They'd probably see you for free if it's for your birthday." Jarod's deep voice rumbled through the stable. Damon so desperately wanted to visit the girls but his Father would never allow it; somehow he decided Damon could not be trusted alone after dark. Stefan on the other hand was the golden child; little brother had free reins of the house and grounds, he could go into town alone – something that Damon was not permitted at that age.

"Father would never let me Jarod; you know what he's like. The only woman I'll be allowed to bed will be a wife of his choosing." Damon punched the hay covered floor but quickly recovered with a sly smile, "Do they do home visits?" The boys laughed hard together until Jarod's died down, "But seriously the things they do with their mouths! Oh, and after they've finished teasing you they finally let you fuck em' – god damn. Worth every cent!"

Damon tried to come up with a plan but came up with nothing; Stefan was always the mastermind with their schemes and this is something that Stefan couldn't help him with. He bid his friend goodnight and headed back to the house. He would just have to let it go for now; no sense moping about it.

Meanwhile Stefan was sneaking in the back way – his mind running. Stefan knew of the house Jarod was speaking of; where women performed sordid acts for money. Stefan didn't know exactly what those things were but now Damon had sparked his curiosity and he wanted to know everything.

He acted normal around Damon the next morning and when he asked Father's permission to go into town it was granted. Damon didn't bring up the waterfall – which Stefan was glad about because he wanted to visit the brothel as soon as possible. Damon wanted to tag along but thankfully Father had a long list of jobs for him to do and gave Stefan the day off.

It was late in the afternoon by the time Stefan had caught up with his friends and handed in his school work, receiving more notes and work which he was more than happy to do. He discreetly approached the mysterious building; his father, Giuseppe Salvatore, was a big name in Mystic Falls so he and Damon were well known. Which always made getting away with anything impossible!

Stefan stood outside for a little while trying to get up the courage when he noticed that inside business was booming; men were laughing, shouting and singing. There was a good chance no one would even notice him. He slinked through the doorway, keeping his face down and staying out of everyone's way. He spent the next twenty minutes walking around quietly witnessing all sorts of lewd acts – he might as well have been invisible; every man there had a woman in their arms or in their laps.

A woman approached him from behind and he was expecting to be thrown out. Instead she put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I've been watching you ever since you came in you know. You like to watch?" Stefan's heart missed a beat and turned he turned to the woman. She was pretty enough; naturally she was wearing clothes to show off her figure – her corset was low and her skirts were high.

Stefan stuttered a little before his voice would obey him, "I just wanted to see what it was like, what all the fuss was about." She hummed slowly and licked her ruby-red lips, "You're a nice young man, I can tell – not like these other pigs in here. How about I take you somewhere private and show you first hand? Would you like that?" He hesitated; Father didn't give him an allowance for this. She seemed to sense this, "Don't worry honey; I'll look after you for free. My name is Ally."

She took Stefan's hand and gently took him deeper into this den of sin. She pulled back a curtain, the room was dimmer inside. He slowed again but she silently reassured him pulling him into the room. He saw that they weren't alone; there was a man rutting into a figure onto the mattress, sounds of pleasure pouring from the pair. Stefan gasped when he realised the person lying on the mattress was a boy; a boy the same age as him – maybe younger!

He heard a soft giggle in his ear, "That's Adam. He's one of our biggest earners. You'd be surprised how many men pay for his services in this town." She held him from behind, her boots making her tall enough the rest her chin on his shoulder, a hand snaking down his stomach and across his erection that he hadn't realised was there. "He is beautiful. Would you prefer his mouth on your cock? Or maybe you could fuck him? He could be a friend or farm hand."

Stefan moaned quietly; he couldn't believe what he was feeling. Damon had explained the basics to him but he'd never felt heat like this. "Or would you like to be on the bed, being taken. Feel someone inside you; a teacher, a businessman…or a brother?" His traitorous mind suddenly turned the man above Adam into Damon. His thrusting resulting in moans and cries from the boy beneath him. But Adam was no longer the one taking Damon's cock; now it was Stefan.

The vision aroused and terrified him in equal measure. He shouted and ran from the room – panting sharply as he tried to find his way through the wicked maze. Stefan finally found the way out and catapulted himself into the night. He was so confused and scared; did he really think of Damon like that? No, it was all that Ally's fault. Why did she say brother? Who in their right mind…but Stefan did and he'd never felt so aroused.

The next day Stefan went about his work quietly and efficiently, he kept Father happy but he couldn't meet Damon's eyes less he betray his evil secret. He was friendly and polite so he didn't raise suspicion; on the outside Stefan was completely normal but on the inside his mind had gone to the dogs. He tried to reason with his perverse mind; Damon was his older brother, of course he would idolise him. He loved Damon, but like that? Did Damon ever have these thoughts?

Stefan warred with himself until the following night; allowing himself to sleep and dream was the worst thing he could do and spending healthy, innocent time with Damon the next day did nothing to ease his conscience. After a lot of thought he decided he needed to see Ally again; she knew more than she let on.

Thankfully the club was packed again and he entered unnoticed. He walked around trying not to look at the couples enjoying each other. His thoughts about Damon had gotten so bad that now that couple on the couch was Stefan grinding against Damon, that was Stefan's hand not-so-discreetly stroking Damon inside his pants, that was Stefan's mouth on Damon's throbbing hardness.

Ally came out of the shadows to his right and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Welcome back." Stefan nodded in response and asked if they could speak in private. He spent the next half hour telling Ally everything and she absorbed everything without judgement.

"Stefan I have helped many people gain the knowledge and courage to go after their heart's desires. Imagine if he pined for you as you do for him? If your affections are not returned at least you will know for sure." She held his hand tightly and waited. Stefan tried to think everything through, every option, but the words fell from his mouth, "Show me everything." He could not think of consequences, he could only see Damon's face glowing with love and desire just for him.

For the next five days Ally trained Stefan in her ways using herself as a model, leaving Stefan unsullied.

"Where do you go every evening brother? We haven't spent much time together recently." Damon tried not to sound too needy but their father had buried him with chores and Stefan seemed distant.

"You're not my only friend Damon, and school has taken up my time too." Stefan patted Damon's shoulder, honestly feeling sorry for abandoning him. "We'll take the horses out and go for picnic soon, I promise."

Damon was disappointed and a little hurt, he wondered if this was payback for ditching him to talk to Jarod all those days ago. Well if Stefan was too busy to spend time with him then he would find company elsewhere.

Damon missed having Stefan close though; talking with him, hearing his laughter, even his smell. He knew, as a brother, Damon shouldn't miss him like he does. Thoughts of Stefan are always tainted and teamed with confusion and guilt.

The eldest Salvatore hoped that Stefan would spend time with him doing something normal and innocent; that his younger brother's purity would rub off on him. But since Stefan had rejected him, Damon decided he would spend the evening off with someone guaranteed to accept his presence.

Giuseppe had finally given Damon a night off so he was going to thank him by finally visiting the cathouse Jarod was raving about. He gave his father a generic yet reliable reason to go and, without spending a moment to say goodbye to his brother he headed out alone.

Little did Damon know, Stefan was already there with Ally finishing their final lesson. He was so excited; he'd been focusing on his mentor's words and techniques, making sure everything would be perfect.

"I'll be right back Stefan; I just have to check on the house alright. Keep your eyes on Adam, watch how he moves." Ally whispered and pulled away silently.

Damon tried to keep a low profile but he also wanted to be served. A sultry voice interrupted his searching, "Wondered when I'd see you in here. Your friend told me to expect a visit," the woman took a moment to look him up and down, "I'm glad you did."

Damon pulled on his trademark smirk, "Glad to hear I didn't disappoint, trust me when I say that you certainly do not. What's your name sweeting?" The woman breathed out a laugh, "Ally, sir." Damon took the offered hand and gently lowered his lips to her soft skin in a chaste kiss, "My name is – " Ally placed two fingers against his mouth, "Is no consequence. Secrecy is a large part of my job. Now, a girl? I recommend Bethany or Diana."

Damon knew what he wanted and he knew he wouldn't find it amongst the supple curves of a woman, but he didn't think he could voice his needs. Thankfully Ally solved that issue for him, "Or perhaps you would prefer one of our boys? Adam perhaps? Or James – he's new."

Damon's eyes lit up when he heard the last sentence; maybe he won't go home unsatisfied. But along with the feeling of desire there was heavy shame. He looked around; expecting to have everyone's eyes on him, burning with disgust. Instead the other patrons could care less about his existence, let alone his intentions.

"I'll let James know he has a visitor." She smiled and slid her way back into the crowd. Damon followed slowly – his heart and mind racing, could he really do this?

"He's here Stefan; this is what you've been waiting for." Ally handed him a mask; it was enough to hide his face but it still left his mouth free. He was also wearing a deep green silk robe, ending halfway down his lean thigh and cinched tight around his slim waist.

"Don't be nervous my dear. You know what to do…'James'". She grinned evilly and Stefan just prayed he wouldn't ruin this opportunity.

Damon waited impatiently outside the room. Now he was here there was no way to turn back. Maybe if he bedded a man he would get this hunger out of his system. Ally came out and held the door open, showing him the way.

The room was dim, with a faint yellow tint and was decorated lavishly; a giant bed dominating the space.

But the details fell away when he saw the figure lying across the bed; he was beautiful and Damon's remaining doubts vanished.

The man – boy really, he was Damon's age if not younger judging by his body – rose slowly to his knees and crawled to the edge, beckoning Damon to him. Damon found he could not deny him anything and immediately crossed the room and took the offered hand. The man was wearing a mask but that was nothing out of the ordinary, half of the women and even some of the customers were wearing them too – they added a touch of mystery.

"Good evening sir. Is this your first visit? I haven't seen you before; I'd definitely remember you." Long-fingered hands landed on his shoulders and moved slowly down his chest.

Damon swallowed loudly and could only manage a nod followed by a raspy handful of words, "This – you – are my first." The man smiled warmly, "Your first man?" He enquired softly. "My first lover." Damon lowered his head at the admission and blushed, but instead of being embarrassed he was only filled with more want.

The smile that followed was filled with genuine affection, "Well don't worry, I'll show you the way." Damon's confidence grew and he placed his hands on James' waist, pulling him close.

Stefan's lips met his brother's and he could have almost wept. Stefan would have never believed this could ever happen. Damon moaned into the kiss as Stefan swept his tongue across his brother's lips and gained access to his warm, wet mouth.

Stefan's hands worked slowly on Damon's shirt, kissing every new inch of skin revealed. He received a rush at actually tasting his older brother's golden skin.

He eventually found his way to Damon's belt and beamed internally when he saw how hard his brother was. He couldn't resist touching it fleetingly before Stefan quickly swapped their positions. Now Stefan was kneeling on the floor before his brother.

Damon was breathing heavily now, helping James with his pants; eager to feel what was to come. This would be the furthest he'd gone with anyone. He could feel warm breathing against his throbbing dick and he groaned in anticipation at what his mouth would feel like.

The man didn't keep him wondering for long as his boxers were pushed down and a hand gripped the base. Damon's right hand shot to the man's hair and he softly gripped some as a wet tongue touched the head.

Damon's chest rose and fell as he resisted the urge to force more contact. But he didn't have to wait long; James wrapped his lips around his cock and sucked him down more than half-way. It was incredible – not that he had anything to compare it to. "That feels so good. I don't think I'll last much longer." He warned. Damon really wanted to stretch out the encounter but he was overwhelmed.

Stefan doubled his efforts at Damon's words; taking almost all of him into his mouth. He was proud of himself with what he had taken for his first tr. But he was determined to swallow his brother's entire length. Stefan pulled back, took a deep breath and sank back down – swallowing the entire piece of hot flesh.

The hand in his hair tightened but he couldn't care less. "Yes! St- oh fuck!" That was all the warning Stefan received before thick cum filled his mouth. He had to pull back; tears in his eyes, spit and cum trailing down his chin. He caught the rest and what he missed was lapped up.

The picture before him took his breath away; this boy was lapping at his release like it was a delicacy. Damon couldn't believe he'd almost yelled out his brother's name! But what did it really matter? This man was paid to keep secrets and fulfil desires.

Damon smiled down at his partner thankfully and began to button his trousers, "Thank you James; that was magnificent." He stroked the boy's face but stopped when he started shaking his head. "Who said I was finished? You've only come once, and I haven't released at all."

Stefan stilled Damon's hands with his own and pushed Damon's shirt from his broad shoulders. His brother's eyes went wide before he recovered and helped him remove his pants completely. Stefan paused as he thought over his next move; he had an idea but he didn't want to push his brother too far too soon. But he didn't learn all these things and come all this way to back down now.

"Would you like me to show you how to make love to me?" He watched as Damon breathed sharply, only to turn ghostly pale at his next words; "I'll show you everything brother."

Stefan stroked his cheek; trying to conceal the anger he felt towards himself for pushing Damon too far, now he was going to leave – unless he could fix it. "Relax love – it's only a game. Would you prefer I call you Daddy?" Stefan leaned in close to lick his brother's flushed cheek. "Or Sir?" He turned and pressed his lips to Damon's ear, "Master?" he growled softly.

Damon whimpered and felt his half-hard cock twitch in interest. Why deny his desires now? His reaction to the man's words was too obvious to deny. "Brother. Call me brother, please, big brother. And I would like it very much how you showed me how to make love to you little brother." Damon pulled him onto his lap enjoying having James' arousal press against him. "Show me how to fuck you."

Stefan almost fell from his brother's lap. He was losing control fast; the game – that he started – had grown wings and was ready to fly away without him.

He knew Damon wasn't just playing anymore; he felt the same as Stefan. His heart raced and his almost forgotten length was now aching with anticipation.

He wriggled his way past his brother onto the bed and lay back with his head on the pillows. Damon – of course – followed; kneeling in the space between his knees, wearing his pair of thin cotton boxers. Stefan pulled on the sash of his robe, letting the silk fall apart revealing his lean body to his brother's hungry gaze.

Damon hummed as he drank in the sight before him. It was really too easy to imagine this young stranger as Stefan. He had the same long limbs and lean yet muscled body.

He ran his hands down the boy's chest reverently, intentionally skipping his aroused sex. As he leant forward to recapture those soft lips his clothed hardness met his bedmate's naked one resulting in a joined moan.

"You're so hard for me little brother." Damon murmured against his partner's wet lips. "You're one to talk brother mine – I can't wait to feel it throbbing deep inside me."

Damon kissed him harder and rutted against him faster in response. "You have to open me up, my beloved brother." Stefan sat up and reached over to the scented oil that Ally left on the bedside table. "You must slick your fingers and stretch me; you're so big that I can't take it without your help."

Damon watched the innocent smile glow up at him, but it was hard to believe that innocence existed with hands roaming his back, arse and thighs.

Damon wanted him so badly and even though he couldn't really see his eyes he could tell the man under him was just as desperate.

The older boy reached for the vial and poured some on his fingers – tracing a slick finger down the underside of the boy's throbbing dick, over his sack to his tight hole.

Stefan repeated Ally's advice in his mind and tried to relax. For all his wicked words Stefan was nervous. Getting Damon off with his mouth did give him confidence but this was very different.

Damon must have read his expression; even though he tried to hide it. "You have done this before have you not?" His older brother broke role-play and a worried look passed over his features.

Damon watched him think before he answered. "You're my first too. I've been taught but you're the only one I've been with."

Damon smiled and leaned down to lay a soft kiss on his forehead. He replaced his oiled finger at the younger's entrance. He wanted to say something to bring the mood back. "Relax love; big brother will make you feel good. Soon you'll be mine."

That worked; the boy let a Damon-style smirk grace his lips. James placed his hands on the inside of his own thighs and spread his legs further for him. Damon circled James' hole a number of times before slowly pushing in.

Damon tried to split his time; looking between his partner's face and the point where he was penetrating him. "You're so tight little brother." Damon slowly moved his finger deeper before pulling out - testing the limits with the oil easing the way perfectly.

"It feels different but not bad. I can't believe we're doing this! What would Father say?" Stefan relaxed his body, his mind was calm and his skin was tingling at his brother's touch.

After working him open with one finger Damon tried to add another one. "We could run away – I couldn't leave you and now we're together I can't go back to the way we were before." The blue-eyed boy gently worked the other finger in the tight opening.

Knowing that the stretching and discomfort would be worth it in the end Stefan sighed. Damon sounded serious, were those his real thoughts? How long had he been thinking about it? He felt a rush of arousal flow through his when Damon's full erection brushed against his own once again.

"I feel ready brother but be sure to add more oil; it'll feel amazing for both of us when you slide in. I've been told there's this spot inside – " Stefan's words were lost to a groan as the head of Damon's cock pushed inside. It felt much bigger than his fingers already.

Damon knew he would come again quickly in this tight, slick opening - he didn't stand a chance. But he was distracted from his pleasure by a faint whimper; he looked down to see James clinging to the bedsheets and frowning slightly. He suddenly had the need to ignore his own needs and put the younger first. "I'm hurting you! I'm so sorry why didn't you tell me? You just feel so good, so new." Damon felt a pang of guilt and withdrew slightly.

Stefan opened his eyes and caught Damon's; he saw real guilt there, and he loved his brother all the more for it. If he felt this way for a stranger how would he react to knowing Stefan was underneath him. "I just have to get used to it – please don't stop, just go slowly. If it's too much I'll tell you." Stefan pulled him down for a quick kiss before Damon nodded and looked back down at where they were joining.

Damon was engrossed by the sight before him, watching the stranger's body open to accommodate him. He noticed that James was hard and leaking against his own stomach – he'd been hard all this time. Again Damon realised he'd been a selfish lover. He brought a hand up to wrap his hand around the younger's manhood, resulting in a moan and a little thrust. He felt James' insides relax and tighten back up rhythmically, making it easier for Damon to slide in further.

"I'm more than halfway brother, you're doing so well." Stefan could only nod and moan. The hand on his cock obviously felt good but the pain he felt at being opened was finally retreating. But now Stefan only wished Damon knew who he really was, to make the night complete. Damon continued his ministrations on his cock and he finally felt his brother's hips meet his. "That's it, I'm there. It's indescribable." Damon lowered himself onto Stefan until their skin was touching and his mouth was against his neck. "I love you Stefan," Stefan barely heard him whisper; it was obviously supposed to be a private confession.

Stefan couldn't help the words that fell from his lips, "I love you too Damon." He just felt overwhelmed at finally being fully joined with his brother; it felt so right. Damon froze and raised himself up to look at his disguised face. He watched as Damon swallowed hard and lifted a hand to his face and pulled at the mask. Stefan didn't resist, he could only stare into his brother's blue eyes as his own eyes filled with tears – waiting for disgust, hatred and rejection.

Damon could only stare mindlessly for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. Stefan looked up at him through wet eyes and he sniffled before he spoke, "Damon? Please say something. Scream at me, hit me, kill me – just do something." Those thoughts honestly crossed Damon's mind but there was only one action that he wanted to do – he kissed him. At first Stefan was stiff against him but when he realised Damon was serious he melted and let his tongue into his mouth.

Stefan pulled away and smiled as Damon kissed across his face and down his neck. "I'm sorry for deceiving you Damon; I just wanted you so badly. When I heard you and Jarod talking about this place I had to come and see. From then on I knew what I wanted, I just never imaged you would feel the same way." Damon huffed out a small laugh before recapturing Stefan's lips.

"Can we talk later?" Damon rocked his hips back and forth minutely, resulting in a deep breath and silence from Stefan. The boys rocked and rolled their hips experimentally, getting used to the new sensations in their bodies. Damon noticed that Stefan didn't seem as blown away as he was – happy yes – but being inside Stefan was incredible - his brother seemed to be missing something.

"What were you saying about a spot?" Damon stopped almost completely and waited patiently for Stefan to answer. "Well I just trying to tell you, before I was rudely interrupted, that there's supposed to be a spot inside that you can touch with your fingers or your cock that will feel really good for me. I mean – I like having you close but I'm curious to see how good it really feels."

"Okay, I'll try." Damon carefully searched his brother, determined to make him feel as much pleasure as possible. He tried different depths and angles when suddenly Stefan cried out, "There! That was it! Fuck Damon please do it again!" Damon grinned and licked his lips and thrust with purpose. His reward was a delicious mewl as Stefan arched his back.

After that the boys found a new rhythm and the pleasure they felt rose to higher levels. Stefan scratched down Damon's back before sinking his fingers into the flesh of Damon's arse, trying to keep him as close as possible. Damon panted harshly against his brother's neck; neither of them able to voice a logical sound. Damon could feel Stefan's hard cock rubbing against his stomach; he reached a hand down and started stroking it – slowly at first and then matching the speed of his thrusting.

"I'm coming Damon. Are you? Come with me please." Stefan said breathlessly. Damon kissed his neck sloppily to show he heard him and rocked faster. When he felt Stefan constricting around him he brought his mouth to his to swallow his cries of ecstasy. Hearing Stefan moan his name combined with everything else pulled him over the edge too and he released deep inside his brother.

When Damon managed to catch his breath he lifted himself up and gently pulled out and away from Stefan. They were both covered in sweat but Damon felt something wet on his chest; it was Stefan's release. He ran a finger through it and brought the questing digit to his lips – it wasn't exactly the nicest tasting thing he'd eaten but it wasn't too bad. He felt Stefan's green eyes on him, "Well you sucked me – I can't believe you did that by the way – it's only fair I clean you up." He explained as he moved closer to his brother and licked through the pool on his body.

When Damon was finished he rolled onto his back and Stefan quickly followed against him; snuggling like he did when they were little. "Did you mean what you said about leaving? Would you really leave it all behind?" Damon contemplated that for a moment, "I definitely couldn't go back to being just brothers after I've had you. As for running away – let's leave that topic for now." Damon winced as he noticed the time, "We'd better get back – our future will be non-existent if we don't get home soon."

They both laughed as they dressed – each Salvatore basking in the realisation that their dreams had come true. When Stefan opened the door Ally was waiting for them, Damon reached for his wallet – although the idea of paying for making love to his own brother seemed outrageous. "Hello boys. Don't worry Damon; I just wanted to help. You could say I'm a bit of a matchmaker. When I saw you both I just knew. And real love can never be wrong. Just be careful."

Stefan smiled at his new friend and squeezed Damon's hand. "Are you sure we can't give you something? All the time you spent teaching me must have cost you something." Ally just shook her head at Stefan's words, "Actually, the exact opposite honey. The men that Adam and I were fucking when I was teaching you paid extra because you were watching; they loved it! I received so many offers for you I might have to find another as handsome as you to keep them happy." She stroked his arms and laughed as Damon held his brother possessively tighter against him. "Well, maybe you could let me watch you boys sometime?"

Damon growled and marched past her, pulling Stefan along behind him. The younger brother laughed at his brother's behaviour and turned to wink at Ally; silently promising to convince his brother to give into her – they did owe her everything.

**Don't like the ending but I'm never good at endings!**


End file.
